Acting Dense
by Katz Monster
Summary: Ash and May go grocery shopping for Delia. What can happen? ... The completely unexpected! Sorry suck at summaries, read to find out. Ash & O.C (No Advance Shipping at all!) DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.


Acting dense

"Ash can you go shopping for me please?" Delia asked her fifteen year old son. "Sure thing, Mum." the raven-haired teen answered. "I wanna come!" a girl with auburn hair whined. "May, are you sure you want to come?" Ash asked the girl, while getting from bags to take with them. "Yeah I never get to go shopping for food and stuff." May replied. "Sure, you never get to go shopping." Max called out, from the living room. "Oh, shut up!" she pouted. "You can come it will be pretty boring though."

"Pikapi, pika chu chu?" Pikachu asked his friend. "Of course you can stay, but we need ketchup and I'm sure you'll agree we need the right one." Ash watched Pikachu's annoyed expression. "Pi?" Pikachu asked, hoping he didn't have to go. "Yes, I'm sure. It's the one if he Growlithe right?" Ash jokingly asked. Pikachu walked up to him, put a paw on his leg, and iron-tailed him. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that." Ash said, picking himself off the kitchen floor. "Pikachu, mind your manners." Delia warned. "Pi chu." Pikachu replied sweetly, and turned to Ash, giving him a death glare.

"Okay. May what's next?" Ash asked, while watching Pikachu. "Bread. Then we are done." May exclaimed. "Okay, this way to the bakery section." Ash started to walk when he heard a very familiar voice … shouting? "Serena, stop trying to sneak more mayo into the trolley. We always have two unopened jars." the voice shouted.

ASH'S P.O.V

I've heard that voice before. Maybe I'll recognise the person. I hope it's her. I walked to the bakery section with May close behind, saying something about ketchup. My eyes locked with the person shouting. If I'm dreaming … don't wake me up.

Normal P.O.V

Ash and the girl walked towards each other, as if under a spell. Both teens spoke at the same time, "Is it really you Ash/Katz?" They asked each other. A broad grin broke out on their faces. Katz bounded into Ash's awaited arms, leaving a very confused May and Pikachu.

"Oh right, May, Pikachu meet my old friend Katia." Ash said, gesturing to the blonde girl, who was wearing an official Pokemon hat. "Ash," she started, through gritted teeth. "I'm only an HOUR older than you!" she yelled. Ash chuckled and said something about 'never changing'. May and Pikachu were giggling because of her outburst. "Wait, are you Katz Monster?" May asked her sapphire eyes sparkling. "Yeah, why?" May and Katz started they own conversation, while the younger blondes, Katz was with, walked over.

The boy, and older of the two had a smug grin on his face. A look determination was in his hazel eyes, same same as his older sister. The darkest haired of the three, had a huge smile on her face. Her bright blue eyes trying not to burst into tears.

Ash was being bombarded with hug by the younger two. "Whoa, I don't mind being hugged, but watch out for the pokeballs. Speaking of which, have you started your journey Dreas?" Ash questioned the fair haired teen. "Yes and no." he started. "I went through Kanto and got in the top 16. I also went through Jhoto but … came in the top 32." Dreas' voice had dropped to a whisper. He hung his head in shame. "Listen, if the reason your not travelling is you lost, stop and think, in simple terms your quitting your dream to become..." Ash stopped talking for Dreas to finish his sentence. "A member of the Elite Four!" Dreas answered, with new energy. "So, Serena, your 11 now. Have you gone on a journey?" Ash asked the youngest. "No," Serena shook her head slowly, `her pony tail bouncing around. "I have been too scared to go on my own. But I still want to compete." She managed to say without tears falling.

The two jumped on him again, sending him backwards, "Katz, help please!" ash begged the oldest, to get her get her siblings off him. Dreas got off Ash. With the combined effort of Katz, Dreas and May, they managed to tear off Serena.

"So, Katz," Her brother asked, with a smug look on his face, "Why not take Ash to the café down the street?" Katz and Ash blushed wildly. "Only if you, do the rest of the shopping and take May and Pikachu to Delia's place." Katz smirked. Siena was opened mouthed at the amount of work. Dreas, on the other hand, had a very creepy smile...smirk... hard to tell. "Okay." Dreas replied cheerfully. "Okay... here's is the money Mum gave us." Ash handed the money to May, "And Pikachu... No Shocking!" Ash exclaimed to his buddy, who was sitting on May's shoulder.

"Mi Lady." Ash held out his hand for Katz to take. "See you guys in an hour or so!" Katz exclaimed excitedly, intertwining her own finger-less gloved hand with Ash's.

May was staring at the couple in shock. She thought he was as dense as a doorknob. The moment was silent, Serena, Dreas, May and Pikachu watching in aww, as the couple walked out of the store. May broke the silence, by blurting out the first thing that came to her mind: "He only acts dense doesn't he?!"

The End


End file.
